Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.451$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.451 = \dfrac{45.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.451} = 45.1\%$ $45.1$ per hundred = $45.1$ per cent = $45.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.